Cheese man!
by The Experimental Film
Summary: A crappy fanfic, in which Brock is transported to the Land of the 7 Konks. PG for some words, please bear with me about how dumb it is.


Cheese man!  
Insanity, at its…worst. 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own pokemon or cheese. Does anyone own cheese?  
SUMMARY: The Land of the 7 Konks, demented Chikorita, and cheesy superheroes…

Slowking Studios unproudly presents:

KONK!!!

Brock looked up. He was wrapped in a straitjacket, in a large room… with a Chikorita gnawing madly at his toes.

"Hey, get off, get off," he said, kicking at it.

The Chikorita looked up, frowned, and slammed Brock into the wall.

KONK!!!

"Ouch…" Brock said. There was obviously something wrong with the Chikorita. It might have had something to do with the way its eyes were glowing red. Brock paled. He had heard of insane pokemon before, but was this actually one?

"CHIKORITA!" the Chikorita screamed. "CHIKORITA!" Brock tried to stand himself up, but without the use of his hands, it was harder than it looked.

"CHIKORITA!" The Chikorita, obviously hungry, had started chewing on him again, this time on his arms.

"Dammit! Get off!" Brock yelled. He swung around in a wild attempt to get the Pokemon off, but only succeeded it bashing his head against the wall.

KONK!!!

"Gaah!"

Suddenly, the door flew open. Brock, his eyes watering from the pain, twisted his head over to look at the door. A tall man was standing there, wearing a crappily made cardboard mask.

"I am Cheese man! Faster than a speeding mozzarella! More powerful than Monterey Jack! And able to crawl through a really big piece of Swiss without spoiling at all! Yes! Cheese man! Friend of man, enemy of mouse! Dun dun dun dun!"

"Ummm…" Brock said. "Who are you?"

"I am Cheese man!" the weird guy screamed again. "Fear my wrath!" Before Brock could deflect it, he threw a huge ball of cheese (what else?) directly at Brock's head.

KONK!!!

"Ow!"

"Will you submit?"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

"You have entered the Land of the 7 Konks! You are now my slave until you disappear!"

"Why would I disappear?"

"I don't know. It always happens."

"Well, why haven't you?"

At this, 'Cheese man' smiled. "I have not been konked yet! Only the weaker men are!"

"You haven't been what?"

"Konked!"

"And that is?"

"I don't have any idea!"

"I see."

"WAS THAT AN INSULT?"

"No."

"I don't believe you! Die!" Cheese man suddenly pulled a gun from somewhere on his person (in a skintight suit, it's hard to pull out a gun), and started firing at Brock. Obviously, it wasn't bullets, but…

"Cheese!"

KONK!!!

"Hey! How can cheese konk me?"

Cheese man shrugged. "I don't know. The world works like that."

"What world is this?"

"Htrae!"

"Hitray?"

"No! Htrae!"

"That's impossible to pronounce."

"Not here!"

The Chikorita, who had up to now been listening to the conversation, had finally had enough. Smelling the cheese, it leaped at Brock with some nachos and a plate.

KONK!!!

"Damn Chikorita!"

"Don't swear!"

"Why?"

"The world works like that!"

"Shut up."

"FEAR MY WRATH!" Cheese man, taking offense again, threw a block at cheese directly at Brock's forehead.

KONK!!!

"Why do I keep getting hit?!?"

"The world-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine then." Saying that, Cheese man threw a final block of cheese at Brock.

KONK!!!

And Brock disappeared.

"What the heck?" Brock said as he opened his eyes. He was laying on his back on the grass, with Ash and Misty looking down on him hopefully.

"Brock! You're awake!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"You see, Misty here dropped a pot on your head."

"No I didn't! That was you!"

"What! I never even use pots!"

"Yes, I know, you're too lazy to cook!"

"Hey, I have a very important job!"

"Yeah, sitting around and doing nothing."

"Take that back!"

In the meantime, Brock had walked away and was rooting through his things. He had obviously been knocked out, but still, something didn't feel right… He reached around and scratched the back of his head, but there was something squishy back there. He pulled it out of his hair, and looked at it….

It was a piece of cheese.

Brock's blood ran cold as he heard a cry that he never wanted to hear again.

"CHIKORITA!!!"

END!!!

Yeah, that was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking when I started writing that, but I dug it out of My Documents a little while ago and finished it. Well, feel free to flame me.

Bye.


End file.
